Una fase más
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Cuando un alma se despega de su cuerpo, es capaz de ver el mundo cómo realmente es y de afrontar la muerte de distintas formas.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de la autora:** Debo reconocer que cuando leí tus peticiones me quedé completamente en shock, no me podía creer que me hubiera metido en ese lío. E inlcuso llegué a odiarte un poquito, lo reconozco, pero te lo dedico con todo mi amor, **Crislu,** y espero que te guste.

* * *

**UNA FASE MÁS**

* * *

Es de sabiduría popular que cuando se acerca tu hora eres capaz de vislumbrar, en los últimos minutos en los que la chispa de la vida te va abandonando poco a poco, aquellos recuerdos que te hicieron feliz. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que pasa realmente.

Cuando tu alma está a punto de abandonar tu cuerpo, tus ojos se hacen más sensibles y son capaces de ver a través del velo, ver aquello que se oculta en la noche y que espera agazapado a que abandones ese cuerpo que te ataba a la tierra.

Observaba cómo los ojos de aquella mujer se volvían cristalinos, poco a poco, y fue capaz de verme frente a ella, esperando, con una mano extendida, a que abandonara completamente su cuerpo.

Otra cuestión importante es darse cuenta que en aquella realidad intermedia no existía el tiempo en sí, podían pasar años desde que recogía el alma hasta que llegaba a su destino.

Minerva McGonnagall había pasado por mucho durante toda su vida, y había muerto como una persona mayor lo haría, sin pena ni gloria, pero claramente dejando una huella importante en el mundo. Es posible que no todo el mundo recordara su nombre y que este cayera en el olvido, pero estaba clarísimo, para aquellas personas a las que ayudó, que la bruja había contribuido a que el mundo fuera mejor, y eso era lo que contaba realmente. O al menos, lo que contaría para ella.

Observé, como siempre hacía cada vez que tenía que recoger un alma, como esta se desprendía de su cuerpo, era un proceso realmente impresionante, no me cansaba de verlo nunca, y esa palabra significaba mucho en mi diccionario. Era como si dos líquidos diluidos comenzaran a hervir y a separarse estirándose completamente hasta que aquello que lo une se rompe.

Cuando tuve frente a mí su alma sonreí. Otra leyenda urbana, es el hecho de que mi apariencia sea la de un esqueleto con túnica negra y guadaña. Realmente solo iba así cuando tenía que enfrentarme a almas realmente dañadas, lo que se traduciría como personas que necesitan un par de sustos urgentemente. Normalmente tengo la apariencia de una persona normal (o animal, en caso de que tenga que recoger el alma de un animal) que se adaptaba a las comodidades de cada persona y así poder ganarme su confianza.

McGonnagall giró el rostro para ver su cuerpo tirado en el sillón, tal y cómo todo el mundo hacía, era necesario ver que realmente estaba muerta. Miró el libro que había dejado sobre sus rodillas abierto por aquel pasaje que había leído cientos de veces. Miró absolutamente todo de aquella habitación como si lo viera por primera vez, y, en parte, así era.

Mientras la bruja se dedicaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, viendo cómo sus hermanos descubrían su cuerpo, viendo la pena en su rostro, cómo se llevaban el cuerpo y cómo la habitación quedaba completamente a oscuras.

Después de tanto tiempo en mi trabajo, aún no sabía cómo reaccionar en estos momentos. Cada persona era completamente distinta y respondía de forma distinta a la muerte, muchos se negaban por completo a abandonar aquella dimensión temporal, queriendo permanecer junto a sus posesiones materiales; otros recibían la muerte como una bendición para sus almas torturas; algunos se asustaban e intentaban correr, sin saber que estaban atados a mí hasta que yo decidiera lo contrario; y, luego, estaban aquellos que la muerte era para ellos otra fase más de su vida. Una fase permanente, pero una fase.

—¿Puedo ver mi funeral? —inquirió McGonnagall repentinamente. Me pilló completamente por sorpresa, no es que fuera una pregunta inusual. Casi todos los que morían pedían ver su funeral, o a alguna persona especial para ellos. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado concentrada en ver que el alma de McGonnagall parpadeaba y podías captar, por unas pocas milésimas de segundo, la figura de un gato en vez de su cuerpo. Era algo que pasaba con los animagos, pero no dejaba de ser curioso.

—Por supuesto —respondí. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si me negaba a ello, aunque no pudiera hacerlo, la bruja se encargaría de hacer que cambiara de parecer.

No hizo falta absolutamente nada para que nos situáramos en el cementerio. El tiempo y el espacio eran fácilmente moldeables en aquella dimensión, incluso un espíritu podría hacerlo. Aunque los espíritus usualmente están demasiado ocupados en lloriquear por su vida perdida o en intentar arreglar los asuntos pendientes que dejaban en la Tierra.

El lugar estaba concurrido por antiguos alumnos de McGonnagall, sobre todo. Y, en el centro, descansaba el ataúd de la bruja. Un sacerdote oficiaba la ceremonia, hablando, como siempre, de lo que la muerte traía para aquellas almas que habían sido honradas como la de McGonnagall. Bueno, si tuviera la oportunidad, realmente le diría a la Iglesia un par de cosillas sobre la Muerte, pero ese no era mi trabajo y tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo.

El alma de McGonnagall se acercó al círculo para ver a sus dos hermanos, el uno al lado del otro, con sus esposas a los lados. Sus rostros denotaban tristeza, y vi cómo sus ojos se enrojecían como si quisiera llorar, aunque no pudiera.

El hermano mayor, Malcom, se acercó al centro del círculo cuando el sacerdote se lo indicó.

—Realmente no sé cómo hacer un discurso original, puesto que no creo que haya ninguno que pueda decirse en estos momentos. Todos conocíamos a McGonnagall, algunos más y otros menos, pero todos sabemos que tenía ese aura de severidad que intimidaba hasta el más valiente. Cuando éramos pequeños, recuerdo que utilizaba esa cara que tenía que hacía que, inmediatamente, cerraras la boca y le hicieras caso. Muchas veces utilizó esa cara conmigo; sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacer alguna broma que tenía pensada. Ella siempre se plantaba frente a mí y, con su cara, me decía que no fuera estúpido. Minutos después, ella planeaba una broma mucho más refinada —McGonnagall sonrió, igual que su hermano, ambos perdidos en los recuerdos—. Otra de sus pequeñas virtudes era esa lengua tan afilada, yo realmente pensaba que quedaría en Slytherin cuando asistió a Hogwarts, aunque supongo que nunca fue ambiciosa, puesto que destacaba por su fidelidad y su valentía, era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera si ella pensaba que era algo injusto. En su primer año de Hogwarts se enfrentó a unos chicos de séptimo de su misma casa por meterse con un joven de Slytherin. Tranquilamente se plantó frente a ellos, con su metro y poco, y les dijo que dejaran al chico en paz. Creo que aquel día mi hermana corrió lo que no había corrido en su vida después de darle una patada en la espinilla a uno de esos chicos. Pero a ella le daba igual, porque había defendido sus principios.

Malcom hizo una pausa, recuperando la compostura, mientras la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios, recordando.

—Yo asistí a Hogwarts un año después que ella, y todo el mundo hablaba del pequeño ciclón McGonnagall. Por supuesto, se metió en muchos líos con los alumnos, continuamente por defender a otros o por luchar por aquello que consideraba justo. Estoy seguro de que vosotros, que fuisteis sus alumnos, no sabíais sus andanzas de joven, pero, aun cuando os regañaba por alguna jugarreta o broma, ella siempre lo hacía con severidad aunque os podía dedicar una pequeña sonrisa al final, para que supierais que estaba de vuestro lado —hizo una pausa, quizás para organizar sus pensamientos, quizás porque aún seguía sumido en los recuerdos—. Minerva participó en una guerra, luchando hasta el final por aquel futuro que consideraba justo para sus alumnos y otras tantas personas. Luchó por sus ideales y guio a muchos a través del duro camino de la guerra. No hay palabras para describir lo que mi hermana llevó a cabo en su vida, lo que tuvo que vivir. Pero estoy seguro que ella no se arrepiente de nada de lo que hiciera. Era así de terca.

Malcom volvió al lado de su hermano pequeño, Robert, el cual apoyó su mano en su hombro mientras los alumnos, poco a poco, depositaban una flor en el ataúd.

McGonnagall se giró hacia mí, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes de emoción, desafiantes.

—¿Y ahora a dónde? —inquirió y sonreí. Esta era mi parte favorita de todo el proceso. Extendí mi mano y, cuando ella la cogió, el cementerio quedó vacío absolutamente, con las flores sobre su tumba. Miró hacia atrás, hacia aquellas flores, para después desaparecer.

Su epitafio rezaba:

_Luchad por aquello que queráis, por lo que consideréis justo. La conformidad no forma parte de la vida._

* * *

FIN


End file.
